Janja
Janja is a teenage hyena and the leader of a small clan of hyenas that live in the Outlands. He is the brother of Tuliza. Appearance Janja is an ashen-gray hyena with a lighter underbelly and darker spots along his back. His mane is spiked back, and there is a notch in his left ear. Unlike his clan, whose tails are all black, the underside of Janja's tail is gray. Janja and the rest of his clan don't appear to be fully grown, as they are only slightly bigger than a lion cub. Personality Like his hyena ancestors before him, Janja is a greedy and selfish leader with no regard for the Circle of Life. His unabated hunger drives him to extreme measures, as he is willing to stand against Simba and the Lion Guard, and his ruthless nature shines through in even everyday interactions. Janja is unforgiving to his minions and mercilessly mocks them in front of the clan, refusing to believe their excuses and stories. This is likely because his minions are not his friends; they are simply a means to an end, for Janja is crafty and uses his clan mates to do his dirty work for him. Janja's intelligence is undeniable. Surrounded on all sides by witless hyenas, he stands out as the clever member of the clan, utilizing his allies to either defeat the Lion Guard or take over the Pride Lands. Under Janja's guidance, the hyenas prove a great threat, especially since they are often swayed to his side through his natural charisma and cunning. Janja will ensure that the clan's goals always align with his own. Despite his ruthless ambitions and sharp intellect, Janja is also a bit of a coward, usually only choosing to fight when the odds are in his favor, and he is known to promptly turn tail and run when faced with a fair fight. History Lion Guard: War Without Borders The Lion Guard: New Beginning Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands All Hope is...Lost? Fuli and the other members of the lion guard don't trust Janja, however Jasiri believes he could still serve purpose. Janja has a brief discussion with Simba before he and Kion reconcile, believing that One-Eye is the true enemy. Janja then helps the lion guard, much to Fuli's dismay. When the ground beneath One-eye and Janja started to become unstable, and in an act of self-sacrifice, janja Pushes both himself and One-Eye down into the abyss, thus redeeming himself for all his cruel and immoral acts. Janja's current status is Unknown. Relationships Janja/Relationships Trivia * Janja is shown to be the leader of his clan, but in real life, hyenas are typically led by females ** As there are no females in his pack, it is likely he became the de facto leader due to the lack of options. It is also possible that Janja does not believe in this logic. * It has been revealed that Janja and his clan are descendants of Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed's clan, but it is not revealed what exactly happened to them after Scar's death. ** In The Rise of Scar; Janja says that Scar died in the fire at Pride Rock. * Janja strongly resembles Banzai, especially with his thick bushy eyebrows. * It could be possible that Janja is based on Banagi, a hyena who was set to be an antagonist in the early drafts of The Lion King. Like Janja, Banagi was a hyena who was the leader of his clan despite being male. * Judging by personality, it's assumed that Janja is the Lion Guard's equivalent of Shenzi. Category:Characters Category:Outlanders Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Hyenas Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Outsiders Category:Canon revised Characters